1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device enclosure having a protective layer.
2. General Background
Typically, an electronic device enclosure is made of metal or plastic material, and the surface of the material will be plated or painted for protecting the enclosure. However, the surface layer of the enclosure is easily scraped and consequently the aesthetics of the electronic device is diminished. A protective layer covering the surface layer of the enclosure is now widely used to protect the surface layer of the enclosure and provide better wear endurance and aesthetic appearance.
An electronic device enclosure having a protective layer is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 447729, which describes a protective fitting for an enclosure of a portable computer. The fitting is made of leather, and a plurality of fixing portions is defined in the fitting. A plurality of threaded holes is defined in the enclosure corresponding to the fixing portions of the fitting. A plurality of screws is extended through the fixing portions and screwed in the corresponding threaded holes to fix the fitting on the enclosure. However, the method of fixing the fitting on the enclosure is complicated, and the fixing portions of the fitting are easily broken and lead to the fitting falling off.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device enclosure having a protective layer of sound construction, which is easily fixed or detached therefrom.